The invention pertains to digital data processing and, more particularly, to the sharing of disk drives and other storage devices on a networked digital data processing system. The invention has application, for example, in the processing of video, graphics, database and other files by multiple users or processes on a networked computer system.
In early computer systems, long-term data storage was typically provided by dedicated storage devices, such as tape and disk drives, connected to a central computer. Requests to read and write data generated by applications programs were processed by special-purpose input/output routines resident in the computer operating system. With the advent of “time sharing” and other early multiprocessing techniques, multiple users could simultaneously store and access data—albeit only through the central storage devices.
With the rise of the personal computer and PC-based workstations in the 1980's, demand by business users led to development of interconnection mechanisms that permitted otherwise independent computers to access one another's storage devices. Though computer “networks” had been known prior to this, they typically permitted only communications, not storage sharing.
Increased power of personal computers and workstations is now opening ever more avenues for their use. Video editing applications, for example, have until recently demanded specialized video production systems. Now, however, such applications can be run on high-end personal computers. By coupling these into a network, multiple users can share and edit a single video work. Reservation systems and a host of other applications also commonly provide for simultaneous access to large files by multiple parties or processes. Still other tasks may require myriad small files to be accessed by multiple different parties or processes in relatively short or overlapping time frames.
Network infrastructures have not fully kept pace with the computers that they interconnect. Though small data files can be transferred and shared quite effectively over conventional network interconnects, such as Ethernet, these do not lend themselves, for example, to sharing of large files. Thus, although users are accustomed to seemingly instantaneous file access over a network, it can take over an hour to transfer a sixty second video file that is 1.2 GBytes in length.
Some interconnects permit high-speed transfers to storage devices. The so-called fiber channel, for example, affords transfers at rates of up to 100 MBytes/sec—more than two orders of magnitude faster than conventional network interconnects. Although a single storage device may support multiple fiber channel interfaces, the industry has only recently set to developing systems to permit those workstations to share such files on a storage device. Moreover, when a file is to be accessed by multiple users, the overhead of server intervention can result in loss of speed advantages and efficiencies otherwise gained from the high-speed interface. In this regard, techniques such as locking, maintaining ghost files, monitoring file changes and undertaking multi-step access, check-in or housekeeping operations may be unworkable when multi-user access to many small files must be provided quickly.
In many situations, and for many specific types of networks, the coherence and security of a shared access storage system are desirable, but the nature of some of their usual storage transactions is ill-suited to such a file management protocol. For example, a web server application may commonly require hundreds or thousands of file-OPENs-per-second (FOPS) to be carried out on a small number of large graphic or web page files. Certain commercial transaction processing and reporting applications may require simultaneous access to read hundreds or thousands of files that are quite small, and some of these tasks may be carried out with tape systems, thus introducing long delays between opening of the files and completion of a processing task. The number of file-specific network communications involved in requesting, preauthorizing or monitoring and correcting data in these file transactions might bring a system to a standstill.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide improved digital data processing systems and, particularly, improved methods and apparatus of high-speed access to, and sharing of, disk drives and other storage devices on a networked computer system.
A related aspect of the invention is to provide such systems that achieve fast operation with files of diverse sizes.
A related aspect of the invention is to provide such systems as can be implemented with minimum cost and maximum reliability.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such systems as can be readily adapted to pre-existing data processing and data storage systems.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide such systems as can be readily integrated with conventional operating system software and, particularly, conventional file systems and other input/output subsystems.